Better or worse?
by Hetaliafan11
Summary: When the Hetalia characters are taken onboard the Mugiwara's ship, trouble insues and a race is begun, with the Hetalia Pirates facing off against the Strawhat Pirates in a race for One Piece! Couples are JoKir, FeliMatt, LuNa, and ZoRo.
1. The race begins

Better or worse?

By HetaliaFan11

~!~Chapter 1~!~

AN: This is a basic idea I got in my head after watching a bit of Hetalia & One Piece in a row. I apologize for any OOCness that will be in this story. Just because some people don't read the summaries, the pairings are JoKir (USxUK) and Nosemeshipping (Feli x Mattie) for the Hetalia side, and the One Piece side has LuNa and ZoRo. Please, R & R! ^^ Now here it is!

It was a normal day onboard the Thousand Sunny. Luffy was eating some meat, Zoro was sleeping, Robin was reading a book, and the rest were up to normal activities as well…but Usopp's activity was a bit ab-normal.

"Hey, what're you making?" asked Luffy to Usopp. The long-nosed man looked back at his captain and smirked. "A special machine, built to bring in people from another dimension!" He exclaimed.

"Wow!" Luffy said, looking at the device. It looked like a television set, but there was a gaping hole in the middle, clearly where the dimension-drifters would fall out. "Are you almost done? Can you try it out? Please?" Luffy was very excited about the machine, and Usopp nods.

"Uh-huh! We can try it out now!" Usopp tapped a button on the side, where a huge meeting of people is being displayed. "…Hmm, how about the equivalent of us? 12 people!" He sets it to 12, and a portal opens in the other world…

The other world just so happened to be the Hetalia world, where the nation-tans were all at a meeting. Arguing and bickering back and forth, of course.

"IDIOT!"

"GIT!"

Both of the two rivals had resorted to the usual: getting each other in a chokehold and shaking the other back and forth until they fell onto the ground, where they realized how close they were and scooted away, blushing.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"YOU COULDN'T IF YOU TRIED!"

The two who didn't like to fight, Feliciano Vargas and Matthew Williams, were calmly and quickly trying to stop the fights, as they went on. They felt as though the fights wouldn't matter—anyway, each nation-tan would do as he or she liked.

The two rivals, however, were already fighting on the floor, and stopped, getting to the blushing part. But it was interrupted.

"Hey, does anyone know what that is?" America asked, pointing to the portal that was sucking some of the nation-tans in already. "I don't know!" England snapped, looking toward it. "But whatever it is…it's probably not good."

Alfred nodded, walking away from it, but protecting the other man like a frightened child, to which he only blushed at. But soon, both were sucked in, and the portal closed.

"Where the hell are we…?" Alfred asked, looking around. "Some kind of ship…"

Japan looked around. "We appear to be in a anime show." He said, seeing the two Straw Hat pirates.

"Wow, people from another dimension!" Luffy grinned. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Future king of the pirates—after I find one piece, of course. You all are?" He asked.

_King of the—what? Does he really think he's going to become __**king of the pirates **__so easily? Really? _Arthur was obviously a bit irritated by Luffy already, but Alfred had set about introducing them.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones! And these are my friends!" Alfred grinned. "I'm going to let them introduce themselves, though they're a bit shocked about the whole situation." He sweatdropped. "So, guys? Who's gonna go first?"

And that's about the time when Nami & Robin walked out, making France grin widely, though not as widely as Al & Luffy. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy and I am very very busy goodbye!" And with that, he dashed over to the two ladies. There was a very audible slapping noise after that, with the demand of "That'll be 4 million berries!"

The rest introduced themselves in order, and because this author is stuck on this part, we're gonna move on.

"Oh! Nice to meet you!" Luffy grinned. "Anyway, what's it like in your dimension? I wanna know! Please?"

The eagerness was really wearing on one Hetalia member's nerves, and he was starting to look very visibly irritated.

"Well, there's a lot more technology, like the internet and a lot more stuff…" Alfred said.

_They're like twins…and one was annoying enough. _Arthur sighed to himself. Things were not going to be easy onboard the Strawhat Pirate's ship.

"Wow…that sounds so…futurey…." Luffy tapped his chin. "We only have sky-gods and adventure here…which is honestly all I need." Luffy grinned. "Well, besides the famous treasure, one piece. But I'll be getting that soon enough! You just wait and see, dimension-drifters! I think I've finally found the place, and I'll get it, and become king of the pirates!"

…_IT'S NOT THAT DAMN EASY! No…resist the challenge…even though we have the right amount of crew to face off against them…and there's probably a spare ship somewhere…oh, whatever! Time to show this boy to his place! _And then, Arthur's inner pirate came out again. "Then, if you know the exact location…how about a race to the treasure? Winner gets it and the title." He smirked.

"Really…a race with a dimension-drifter who's another pirate? Deal." Luffy smirked back. "Expect us to hold no mercy."

"Us, neither." Arthur said.

The rest of the Strawhats and the Hetalias were very visibly shocked, but went along with it, immediately striking off each other as rivals.

"Now, for the matter of a ship…." Arthur mumbled.

"There's probably one around here someplace…" Luffy tapped his chin.

And for convenience's sake, a ship full of newly-made pirates pulled up next to the Strawhats, causing a reaction.

"You're right. There is." Arthur grinned, swinging onto the other ship, a stolen sword in hand.

"He didn't…" Alfred frowned.

"He did." The rest replied, following their new…captain.

Luffy laughed at the goings-on, surely they couldn't….

They did.

This was not boding well when they saw the Hetalia pirates grinning smugly on their new ship.

"Good luck!" Alfred waved at his friend, holding up a copy of the map, and the Hetalia pirates speeding ahead of the Strawhats.

Luffy gasped, and ordered the ship to go faster, which it hastily did, speeding after the Hetalia pirates.

The race was on.

AN: So, you like it? R&R, please! 8D Next chapter will be up soon!

~ HetaliaFan11


	2. And we're off!

AN: Alright, going back to a earlier project. I doubt anyone will read it, but, hey, a girl can dream! Here comes chapter 2~

Better or Worse?

Chapter 2: And we're off!

Luffy frowned, crossing his arms. "I can't believe it. The group we got just decided to try to beat us to One Piece…and we didn't even have to bring them here in the first place! And if they get there first, my dream of being the pirate king is gone!" He sighed.

Ussop frowned. "I'm sorry, Luffy…this is all my fault…" He said, kicking the new invention aside. "It's all my fault…"

"…Don't blame yourself, Ussop. I just have to know that we'll beat 'em!" Luffy grinned, trying to stay happy. "It's okay! I like to have races, anyway!"

"Alright…" Ussop sighed, but reluctantly agreed. If these were the people they were taking on, so be it. They thought they were 'nation-tans' anyway. What a laugh. The great and mighty Sogeking could beat any of them. Especially that smug one that started it. Sogeking laughs at those who do not truly know their limitations…and is very hypocritical, but that is beside the point!

Meanwhile, on the Hetalia Pirates ship, it was a bit odd with the changes. Not everyone was adapting to their roles as best as Arthur and Alfred were, especially not those who had no experience whatsoever with the sea. Predictably, this did earn them some comments on how they're not 'doing well enough', and they tried to do better, but the question became less and less 'how do I get better' and more and more 'why are we doing this, anyway'? But, still, no one commented on it. It was a hopeless matter, anyway. When you got England out on the sea, you don't dare separate him from it so quickly.

China ended up being the navigator, and this was actually going very well, except that all these places were…so different from the normal world.

Grand line? That had never existed…but, still, it was worth giving a try looking for the right spot…there were markings, but, of course, it was worth giving a try…especially since Japan knew the locations in this show, and knew it well enough to help out. Pondering some things, however, Japan did notice that most of his friends and the Mugiwara did bare more of a resemblance to each other. It was sort of odd…being too similar.

It was almost horrifying.

"Alright, so, are we getting any closer?" Arthur asked, peering into the room.

"Ah…well…a bit. It's still the matter of going to certain places first, however…" China sighed. "We're…still at the beginning, but we should get there in…days….weeks…a month…"

"A month? Bloody…they've probably got a shortcut or something for that long! Keep looking!" Arthur snapped, closing the door, and once again, bringing up the question of 'why were they doing it'.

Sure, it was a matter of personal pride, and they were Arthur's friends, but it wasn't like they had to. They only did it out of kindness…but, of course, at the moment, he wasn't being very kind.

Mostly, this was brushed off. It was just a minor detail, after all…

But, if it got too far, it would be a problem.

"Approaching the first landmark!"

"Good. Keep going."

"Alright!"

Alfred hadn't minded this change - it was a bit odd, but it wasn't like it wasn't interesting. It was a nice change of pace, and being in a race was pretty exciting. Though he had wondered exactly why he was made first mate…it's not like Arthur and himself were ve-okay, scratch that, they were close friends, but he thought Arthur considered him more of a annoyance than a friend, to be certain. It was…odd. But he didn't mind, of course - this new role suited him well. If he couldn't be 'the captain', then second-best thing suited him fine. He was still the hero, anyway. And that wouldn't change.

Arthur…his new role had definitely been stressful. He didn't know what kind of fever dream he had when he chose their positions, especially Alfred's, but it wasn't going to go away soon.

"You brought this upon yourself," the little voice in his head chimed in, but he quickly told it to shut up and leave him alone. That Luffy boy was arrogant and annoying…somewhat like Alfred, to be honest…but he needed to be taught a lesson badly, and who better to teach him than the real pirate king, Arthur Kirkland? No one better, that's who. One Piece wouldn't be that easy to get with him around to show him his real place…amateur.

However, both Luffy and Arthur knew that their crews were roughly equal…in size…in strength…even in number. But what they didn't know is that competition can most certainly bring someone down…especially when that competition is based entirely on pride alone.

(AN: So, this is basically a 'filler chapter' at best. But I promise I'll update this one more, and try to string something along to keep it alive. . Anyway, R&R, people. That's what keeps me going.)


End file.
